WTF Is Wincest
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: The brothers discover and Wincest. THIS STORY CONTAINS WINCEST. Written with 'Dirty Kirsty'. We have also since written another story together called 'Too Much Tomb Raider', which can either be taken as a sequal or stand alone. Please don't read if you find the subject distasteful. There is a warning in the blurb for a reason.


What the Fuck is Wincest?

Sam was sitting cross-legged on his bed with the laptop open in front of him. He was reading the web page intently when Dean came in. "Hey Sammy." When he receiving no reply Dean looked up at his little brother. He obviously hadn't heard him come in. Dean had never seen someone stare at a computer screen so intently without there being porn on it. Maybe there was. "What are you doing anyway?". Sam shifted uncomfortably on the bed before he answered. "Just some reading." OK, Dean was definitely sticking with his first guess. "Reading? Reading what?" Sam sighed. There was no getting away with it. "I'm reading fanfiction". From the doubting look Dean was giving him he'd never heard of fanfiction.

"Come here". Sam moved over so that Dean could sit next to him on the bed and went back to the home page. "This is . It's a site where fans of a particular TV show, or movie or whatever can post their own stories based on it." To illustrate his point Sam clicked on the TV show category, found the 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' page and opened the first story on the list. "See, this story is about Buffy's death at the end of series 5, written from Spike and Dawn's point of view." Dean nodded, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Sam? Why does it have a logout option at the top? Do you have an account with them or something?" Crap. "Yeah. If you have an account you can save your favourite stories and authors" Sam replied demonstrating by adding the Buffy story to his favourites. Suddenly Dean moved the computer onto his own lap and opened up Sam's account, quickly finding his favourite authors. This sounded interesting, there was an author listed called 'Dirty Kirsty'. "Who's this?" Dean asked pointing at the screen. Sam looked over his shoulder and cringed. He had been reading one of her stories when his brother had come back. If Dean read any of her work, Sam would never hear the end of it. "She writes mainly Tomb Raider fiction." That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Dean had never been able to resist Lara. Before Sam could stop him, Dean opened up her profile page, selected a story, On Hallowed Ground, and started to read. Oh Great Sam thought getting up from the bed and taking sudden interest in the food bags Dean had brought back with him.

_The snow was pelting down faster than ever as Kurtis and Lara made their way up the mountain, it was nightfall now, and there was still no sign of the medieval village._

Kurtis? So this Kirsty woman must write from the game rather than the films. That was definitely a good sign. As hot as Angelina Jolie was, she wasn't quite Lara.

"_we need to find shelter Lara, there's no way we'll survive if we stay out in this blizzard" Kurtis shouted through the haze of snow, Lara looked at her PDA, and saw that they were too far from the local town to make it back tonight. She scanned the horizon for any sign of habitation, then she spotted what looked like a building in the distance, it was still quite far away, but she motioned to Kurtis who gave her a nod of approval as they set their course._

_After about half an hour of trudging through the snow, they reached their destination, it was clearly a small church, 16th century Lara guessed, but that wasn't important now, the snow was coming down even heavier than before and they needed a way in. The front doors were locked, and refused to budge despite Kurtis' valiant attempts to break them down. Lara produced a flare, and worked her way around the building, looking for another option; she found it at the back, a much smaller door, hanging slightly askew, "Kurtis!" she called "I think I've found another way in". He dashed to her side, and they managed to get the door down._

_Kurtis lit a flare to illuminate the space before them, and they made their way up a small spiral staircase. It wasn't much warmer in here than it had been outside, and Lara felt a shiver run down her spine as the cold wind rustled through the dark church. They reached the top of the stairs, and found themselves on the altar, facing the empty pews. From inside, Lara could see that the church was clearly out of use, the stonework was in poor repair, and the baptismal font was badly tarnished._

"_I guess this'll do" Kurtis said, throwing his backpack onto the musty carpet and turning to face Lara. She glanced around the building, something about the situation made her a little uneasy, but when her eyes met Kurtis', that fear was erased: something about those intense blue eyes replaced her worries and made her heart beat faster. He moved towards her, and kissed her passionately his fingers worked their way through her soft hair, teasing it out of its ponytail, before making their way slowly down her back, sending shivers up and down her spine._

Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He could see where this was going now. Maybe this fanfiction idea wasn't so bad after all.

_Lara moved her hands to his chest, and began removing the layers, which, until now, had been their only way of keeping warm. She dropped to her knees as she reached his fly, and slowly unzipped it to reveal his engorged member. Kurtis rested his hands on her head as she took him in her mouth, her tongue gently massaging the shaft as she worked her way down it. Kurtis felt his heart race, as she moved her lips to the tip, sucking on it with such energy that he felt he might explode with pleasure. She brought him almost to the edge, and then stopped suddenly._

"_On you back" Lara commanded, Kurtis swiftly obeyed and Lara remained on her feet while she removed her snug sweater to reveal those breasts he loved so much. It took all his strength not to seize and ravish her, as she slowly stripped naked, before kneeling beside him, "don't move a muscle," she instructed. Lara kissed his neck, messily working from his earlobe down to his collarbone; pulling back she paused for a moment to take in his striking eyes, Kurtis moved up to kiss her but was met with a Lara's hands pushing firmly on his shoulders, "I told you not to move" she reminded him, as he submitted to her powerful grip._

_Lara reached into her nearby backpack and produced a length of rope; Kurtis smiled, knowing what was coming next. She reached down to his hands and placed each one above his head before tying them together with the rope, "that should help keep you in your place," she asserted. With his hands firmly secured Lara straddled him, her pussy resting just above his hips. Kurtis felt her warm juices trickle onto his skin, and felt the skin surrounding his balls tighten with anticipation. She slid her body over his, until she felt his cock nudging her gently. Their eyes met again as Kurtis silently begged for her honey pot, she held his gaze while lowering her body onto his throbbing tool. She gasped as its full length filled her, and then began moving her body up and down the shaft moaning with pleasure as his joystick massaged her g-spot beautifully._

_Lara leaned her body back and picked up the pace, her tits bounced up and down with each thrust. Kurtis began thrusting his hips in time with her movements, pushing his love stick further into her; he gazed on awe as her nipples hardened, and sensed the pleasure building inside her. Lara closed her eyes and started to moan as she felt herself approaching orgasm; each thrust brought her a little closer, and from the enthusiasm of his thrusting she could tell that Kurtis was also close._

_Their breathing got heavy as they neared the moment of climax; Lara's moans got louder, turning into screams of pleasure, as her orgasm began to engulf her. Her delight was enough to push Kurtis over the edge and he let out a moan as he erupted inside her, Lara felt his cum fill her and she relaxed into a haze of pleasure, she paused for a moment before leaning forward and untying her companion's bonds. He took the blanket from his backpack, and draped it over them; he kissed Lara gently on the cheek, and she smiled as she moved her body close to his. It wasn't long before they drifted off to a calm sleep, before taking on another day of tomb raiding._

Dean looked up from the laptop remembering that his brother was still in the room. "Was this what you were reading?" He asked, finding it hard to believe that this was how his baby brother spent his free time. "Not that exact story" the youngest Winchester replied staring intently at the floor. A smirk made its way across Dean's face. "I didn't know you had it in you, Sammy. I was beginning to wonder if you even knew what sex was." Desperate to change the subject Sam took the laptop from his brother and sat down again.

"I was browsing through the categories. And I found this really weird page." He found the 'Supernatural' page for Dean and pointed out some of the summaries. "Look at these. They're about us. About our life. It's creepy" Dean scrolled down the list of stories. "What does all this actually mean Sam?" he asked annoyed by his own ignorance.

"Like what?"

"What's R&R?"

"Read and Review"

"AU?"

"Alternative Universe"

"SPN"

"I think that stands for Supernatural. It's the name of the category"

"Ok well, What the Fuck is Wincest?"

"That one I don't know"

Dean looked closely at the Wincest story, realising who had written it. "Hey this Wincest thing was written by your favourite Author." He clicked the link and the brothers started to read.

_Dean closed his eyes and savoured the gentle pressure from the shower head on his back, he turned so that the water ran down his face removing the layer of dirt and demon blood which covered his skin. He felt as though the steam was cleansing his soul, and he took a little longer than usual to let that feeling sink in._

"_What the hell are you doing in there Dean!?" Sam's shouted while banging angrily on the bathroom door, Dean snapped out of his daydream, "Hold your horses lil brother!" he hollered back before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Dean threw a towel round his waist and opened the door. "All yours Sammy" he declared, Sam shot him a dirty look and headed into the bathroom._

Dean looked up when he heard Sam laughing to himself. "What's so funny" he asked glaring at his little brother. "She got it so right!" He replied through fits of giggles. "You spend forever in the shower.

_Dean sat down on the bed and turned on the TV, he shifted his weight as he surfed through the channels, frustrated by the lack of anything remotely engaging, then he reached the pay-per-view section. As he browsed the list of adult content, he felt a strange mix of achievement and disappointment as he realised that he had watched all of these movies before: it seemed that was an unexpected consequence of living on the road. He read through the synopses to refresh his memory and opted for "Cream My Pie", he repositioned his towel and got comfortable as the film started, smiling as some sweet-looking redhead talked about her dirty fantasies._

Miraculously Sam's laughter had subsided. "What's wrong Sammy? Don't like the idea of your big brother watching porn?" Sam shifted uncomfortably for the second time that evening and tried to ignore the smirk making its way across Dean's face. "Is that what you really do when I'm in the shower, that's creepy dude." Now it was Dean's turn to laugh. "When else do I get the time to watch porn?"

_Meanwhile Sam was enjoying the simple pleasure of the power-shower massaging his shoulders, letting the warm water work away the tension stored away there. He picked up the soap and gently worked up a lather, washing away the dirt and grime accumulated from another night of hunting, his hands found his cock and started rubbing it, smiling as it hardened. _

"I did not need to know that! Is that why you take so long in the shower Sam?"

"What? So it's alright for you to watch porn, but I can't touch myself in the privacy of the bathroom?"

_Suddenly the water flowing over his body turned from perfectly warm to ice cold and Sam swore loudly as he searched for the control knob to turn it off. He shivered as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, making a half-hearted attempt to cover his engorged member. "You ass! How could you use up all the hot water?" Sam shouted as he pushed the bathroom door open. _

"This is really weird. It's like they've been watching our entire lives"

"What the hell are you on about Sammy?"

"Every other day I'm forced to have a cold shower because you've used up all the hot water!"

_Dean jumped at the sudden interruption and feebly attempted to hide the fact that he had just been playing with himself, his eyes caught the bulge under his brother's towel and he wondered if Sam had been doing the same. An awkward silence filled the room, interrupted only by the panting and moaning coming from the television; Sam's curiosity got the better of him and he moved over to his bed to get a better view of the screen. He and Dean made brief eye contact as Sam sat down on the bed, then their attention quickly returned to the movie: the cute redhead from earlier was now down on all fours and clearly enjoying herself. Sam spotted that Dean was fidgeting awkwardly, and couldn't help but notice his hand slipping underneath the pillow on his lap; this shifted Sam's attention away from the redhead on the screen, and he felt strangely excited by the sight of his brother touching himself. Sam decided to follow suit and began to touch himself underneath his towel, his eyes switching between the movie and his brother. _

"Ewww! Ewww!"

"There's no way we do that, that's gross!"

_After a couple of minutes, neither Sam nor Dean was making any secret of what they were doing and periodically they caught one another's eye while glancing over. On one such occasion, Dean stopped what he was doing, causing Sam to suddenly feel rather embarrassed; Dean smiled reassuringly, and moved over to the other bed, sitting down next to Sam. The tension between them mounted, both of them trying to read the other while keeping their feelings hidden. Dean leaned in towards Sam, so close that they could both feel the other's breath on their lips; it was Sam who moved first, moving his lips that extra inch into a passionate kiss with his brother._

The brothers looked at each other disgust written on their faces. "Dean, I think I know what Wincest is." Quickly Dean leant over and closed the laptop. There was no way he was going to read anymore of that. ""I think we've had enough fanfiction for one night. That was disgusting!" Suddenly Sam had a terrible thought. "It could have been worse Dean, that story said specifically Sam/Dean Wincest. It could have been one of us and Dad!"

A few hours later Dean was staring at the ceiling trying to sleep. Why couldn't he get that stupid story out of his head. It was horrible and wrong, but he wanted to know what happened in the rest of the fic. Sam was right, it could have been worse. He shuddered at the mental image that appeared in his head. The idea of him and Sam was marginally better, but still not exactly appealing.

Then why was he still thinking about it? Why was he suddenly wondering what exactly his little brother did in the shower? Why did he really want to open the laptop and find that page again? He glanced over at his brothers bed. Sam was snoring slightly and obviously fast asleep. Decision made Dean stood up grabbing the laptop from the bedside table and made his way to the other side of the room.

_Dean leaned in towards Sam, so close that they could both feel the other's breath on their lips; it was Sam who moved first, moving his lips that extra inch into a passionate kiss with his brother. They melted into each other's arms, exploring one-another's bodies with their hands; Dean moved his lips to Sam's neck and started kissing it gently, listening to Sam's gentle groans of approval. He moved his hand towards Sam's cock, where he found Sam's hand gently rubbing it; Dean moved Sam's hand to one side and took over. Sam began to lean back on the bed and Dean shifted his weight so that he was on top of him, his hand still wrapped firmly around his brother's member. Dean began moving down Sam's body, planting gentle wet kisses as he moved; Sam's skin felt warm beneath his lips, the taste was intoxicating, Dean couldn't get enough of it._

Dean licked his lips and glanced towards Sam's bed. Holy crap. He had to keep reading.

_When Dean's lips reached his brother's cock he paused for a moment, looked Sam right in the eye, and smiled. Sam smiled back, and he felt an unimaginable tingle in his chest as he considered the reality of what his brother was about to do; he gasped as Dean's warm tongue worked its way up and down the length of his dick, making him even hotter than he was before. They made eye contact again, this time Dean had Sam's dick resting on his lips ready to take it in his mouth. Dean did so with such ease that Sam felt rather impressed – maybe his brother's appetite for ridiculously large meals should have tipped him off – this thought didn't last long as Sam soon surrendered to the pleasure, rolled his head back and closed his eyes. He began gently thrusting his hips, pushing himself further into his brother's mouth; this prompted Dean to stop abruptly, "Getting a little carried away there Sammy? You know I haven't done this before, so you should probably go easy on me"_

What was that? Sam had turned over in his sleep. What would he think if he caught me reading this? What would I think if I caught him reading this? Dean closed down the browser window and shut the laptop down. He hurried into bed and tried to get back to sleep. What the fuck is wrong with me?

Sam sat staring into space while he waited for Dean to come back with breakfast. What was taking so long? He glanced

Around the room looking for something to do when he saw the laptop. It was on the table. I thought I left it on the bedside table last night. Sam stood up and made his way to the table. Dean must have been using it last night. Sam opened up the laptop. Before he knew it he was back on and opening the 'Wincest story' If Dean could finish reading it, why couldn't he?

_He (Sam) began gently thrusting his hips, pushing himself further into his brother's mouth; this prompted Dean to stop abruptly, "Getting a little carried away there Sammy? You know I haven't done this before, so you should probably go easy on me"_

_Sam apologised and gently moved Dean's head face towards his own and kissed him, as they embraced Sam rubbed his brother's cock, egged on my Deans increasingly impassioned kisses. Sam cupped his balls and gently worked them with his hand. "God damn that feels good" Dean sighed, Sam decided to be bold and started to massage to the spot just behind Dean's balls, "mmm you're killing me Sammy" his brother moaned._

Sam's eyes kept flicking towards the door expecting Dean to walk in at any second.

"_You want some more?" Sam whispered into his ear, nibbling Dean's earlobe as he listened to his brother's pleas for further pleasure. He rolled over so that he was now on top – his hand still working that special spot – and started rubbing Dean's dick with the other hand. He watched as his brother closed his eyes, a smile crossing his face as he savoured the delight produced by Sam's handiwork. Sam then moved that hand that had been working Dean's balls further back still and started to gentle tease his brothers ass, gently slipping a finger inside and watching Dean writhe with pleasure_

"What are you doing Sam?" he asked making his way over to the table with their breakfast. "Nothing" Sam said quickly reaching for his coffee. "You were reading it weren't you! Sam that's sick!"

"Why? You were reading it last night!"

"What? I was not"

"Yes you were"

"Well, Ok. I was but I didn't finish it."

"You didn't?"

"What happened?"

"I haven't finished it either!"

Suddenly Dean grabbed the laptop and ran across to his bed. Sam followed closely behind, elbowing his brother to make some room so they could both see the screen.

_Sam then moved that hand that had been working Dean's balls further back still and started to gentle tease his brothers ass, gently slipping a finger inside and watching Dean writhe with pleasure. Sam added a second finger and started to gently move them in and out, he smiled as Dean started to thrust gently against his hand; clearly enjoying the sensation of his brother's fingers in his ass._

"Wait a minute. Now way! I see were this is going!"

"What now Dean? I'm trying to read here man."

"No way am I gonna be the Bottom!"

"Shut up Dean! You are so the bottom"

"Fuck you Sam"

"Doesn't look like it"

_Sam removed his fingers, and pushed Dean further up the bed, kneeling between Dean's legs he gently nudged Dean's ass with the head of his cock. Dean's body tensed up, his heart racing at the thought of Sam penetrating his ass; his mind drifted back to a particularly adventurous girl, and telling her to relax as he'd pushed into her. Dean felt Sam's hands gently part his butt cheeks, his hands were soft and warm: their touch calmed him, and he felt Sam's dick ease into him. The sensation was so intense that Dean bit down hard on his lip to stop from crying out, Sam spotted this and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on his brother's lips. As Dean's lips parted, Sam pushed further into his ass driven wild by the sensation of his brother's tight, hot ass around his cock; the pleasure was greater than anything he'd ever felt, and Sam thought he might blow his load right there. He shifted his mind to tables, anything to save him the embarrassment of coming too soon in front of his brother. Dean found his initial discomfort replaced by a pleasure like nothing he'd ever felt before, he could feel every inch of Sam's cock inside him and was sensitized to the slightest movement; he began to thrust back against Sam's movements, helping him to penetrate deeper. Sam felt he couldn't hold out much longer, so moved a hand to Dean's cock and started working it furiously: Dean gasped with pleasure, and Sam noticed his ass trembling with pleasure, which only added to his excitement. Dean gripped Sam's shoulders and pulled him into a messy kiss, shooting his load all over Sam's chest as they embraced; this pushed Sam over the edge and he surrendered to the pleasure, releasing his cream deep into his brother's ass._

"_Holy shit Sammy, that was quite something" said Dean, "certainly better than watching that redhead again". Sam smiled and kissed him on the cheek before heading back to the shower, "Hopefully there's some hot water now" Dean added with a smile._

Neither Brother could at the other. They shifted uneasily on the bed, each keeping their thoughts to themselves. What the hell were they supposed to do now. Eventually they looked at each other. Sam glanced over at the shower and Dean grinned.

Unfortunately Fanfiction can be addictive.


End file.
